


The Lightning From Your Lips

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Incest, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tease,” she accused, breaking off the kiss so she could pull his shirt off.</p><p>“Impatient,” he shot back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning From Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds just barely miss legally qualifying as incest, but they are still cousins so if that hits your squick button please skip this fic
> 
> Unbeta'd, as everything in this fandom is
> 
> Title from "Lost on Me" by Peace

It started in a tiny German preserve, where Kendra and Warren accidentally crossed paths with an angry phoenix. They managed a narrow escape by running like mad to the protection of a trail the bird was treaty-bound to steer clear of. By the time they reached it and doubled over to catch their breath, several sizable holes had been burned in Kendra's shirt.

Before she could properly breathe again, Warren's hands were on her shoulders, pushing her to stand upright so he could see the burns. “Are you alright?” he asked frantically. “Did he get you?”

Her gasped reassurance fell on deaf ears as he ran his hands over her stomach and sides, sliding his fingers into the burned holes in her shirt to assess that she hadn't been singed. The soft skim of his skin against hers felt warmer than the phoenix's fire had. Her veins buzzed with a nervous energy that she'd still never grown accustomed to, even though it always presented itself when she had such intimate physical contact with Warren – even though she was a grown woman now, dammit, who had spent the better part of a decade harboring this ridiculous crush.

“Warren!” she half-yelled when she could breathe enough to talk. She put a hand on his cheek – that finally got his attention. He focused on her face, letting his hands still on her hips. “I'm fine. I'm okay. I promise.”

He bent forward to rest his forehead against hers. “Thank God,” he exhaled.

Her heartbeat was racing, though if it was from the frantic race or his close proximity she couldn't tell. His breath felt warm and heavy against her cheek. Before she could stop herself, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't much of a kiss, considering that the move seemed to shock him into holding his breath and as soon as she realized what she'd done, she pulled away.

“Oh shit,” she muttered. “Shit, shit, shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –”

She cut herself off when he wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Shut up,” he said, and then he was kissing her again, properly and deeply.

Kendra willed herself not to freak out as her lips parted against his, and when he slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and pressed his thigh between her legs, she easily willed herself to stop thinking altogether.

She ran her fingers up to twist in his hair, wishing she could pull him even closer as he sucked and worried at her bottom lip.

Much too soon, Warren pulled away. They were both breathing even more raggedly than before. He looked a little dazed.

“Is this okay?” he asked, peppering kisses along her jaw and down her neck, his stubble scratching pleasantly against her skin.

“Yeah.” There was enough adrenaline pumping through her system to make the word shaky. “Definitely better than okay.”

She weighed the chances that he'd be able to hold her up if she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were pretty good, she decided, and was about to suggest it when he suggested something much better: “Wanna head back to the house?” He punctuated the question with a scrape of teeth along her collarbone in a way that she predicted would ruin her ability to say no to anything.

It would have been a rather short walk back to the small castle that served as the caretaker's grounds had they been able to go more than a few steps at a time before one of them pulled the other back into another searing kiss. She felt lightheaded with the sudden permission to touch and taste, too giddy to keep her hands to herself for long.

It looked as though the preserve's caretaker and his family were all elsewhere, but Kendra would easily admit she and Warren didn't check the property too thoroughly as she dragged him to her bedroom. Before she had even finished locking the door, he was kissing her again, nipping softly at her lips. His hands wandered, wrapping around the back of her neck, sneaking under the hem of her shirt to brush against her back, and – her heart skipped a beat – worrying at the button of her jeans.

“Tease,” she accused, breaking off the kiss so she could pull his shirt off.

“Impatient,” he shot back, giving her his most radiant smile before brushing kisses along her jaw.

She wanted to justify her hurry, to say that she'd wanted him, wanted this, for too many years, that she felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin if she couldn't feel the burn of his touch against every inch of her. But then he was unbuttoning her shirt, running his fingers over the bumps of her ribs, lightly tracing the curve of her bra and the only reply she could string together was "damn right."

Warren's laugh rumbled in his chest, more felt than heard. “Maybe I should hurry up then,” he said as she shucked off her ruined shirt.

He put his hands on her hips, pushed her firmly back against the door as he bent his head lower – his mouth trailed soft bites and kisses across her neck, along the edge of her bra, down the middle of her chest. Kendra found herself tangling her fingers in his hair again as he paused to suck a love mark on the soft skin of her stomach.

His knees hit the floor.

***

“Here's a thought,” he said, after. They were tangled together on the bed, his arm around her back and her head pillowed on his chest. “Move in with me?”

Kendra almost laughed at the unexpected proposal, but the sincerity of his tone stopped her. She turned and propped herself up on her elbow so she could see his face. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.” He reached up to brush her hair back and tuck it behind her ear. “You outgrew living in the old manor years ago and I've got more than enough room for you in my cabin.”

Kendra chewed her lip, surprised to find herself actually considering the idea. She had fantasized about it when she was younger and first starting to chafe at the restrictions of living with her parents and grandparents, back when she still held a spark of the daydream that Warren could fix all of her problems. But nowadays she tried to be more realistic in her relationship expectations. “We haven't even been dating for an entire day yet,” she pointed out. “You might be rushing things.”

“I'm not,” he replied, curling a hand around the back of her neck to pull her down into a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

She felt her cheeks heat up with a blush at the words she'd long dreamed of hearing. “You're just saying that because I'm pretty,” she tried to deflect with a small laugh but it caught in her throat.

He kissed her again. “You're beautiful,” he agreed, “and brave, and smart. And I've loved you for years but never had the courage to do anything about it. I don't want to waste any more time. What d'you think?”

Kendra lay back down, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and realized she felt more comfortable and content than she had in a long time. She took a deep breath. “I think I love you too.”


End file.
